falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mick (Fallout: New Vegas)
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =16 |derived = |edid =VFSMick |baseid = |refid = }} Mick is a merchant living in Freeside in 2281. Background He is, together with Ralph, co-owner of Mick & Ralph's. He sells weapons while his partner sells consumables. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Mick's specialty is weapons, and if convinced that he can trust the player character with a Speech check of 30, he will start selling more lethal and rare weapons. * Mick will reward the Courier with the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion after completing the quest How Little We Know and making sure that the Omertas buy weapons again from Mick & Ralph's. Inventory Merchant inventory Mick is a known source of a number of hard-to-find weapons in the Mojave Wasteland, particularly for explosives. However, most of these items are only accessible after passing the necessary Speech check to get access to his "special inventory". His standard merchant inventory consists of the following: * Various Guns and Explosives ammunition: ** 56 .22LR rounds ** 37 .308 rounds ** 43 10mm rounds ** 27 12 gauge shotgun shells ** Additional ammo from up to 4 different calibers * One police baton at 53% condition * 10 of any combination of: **10mm pistol with ammo **Hunting rifle with ammo **Sawed-off shotgun with ammo **10mm submachine gun with ammo (Level 6 and up) * Up to 10 Melee and Unarmed weapons, with a small chance starting at Level 8 of some rare weapons such as mantis gauntlets, ballistic fists, chainsaws, and thermic lances. * Three Explosives items, with a small chance starting at Level 5 of rare items such as grenade machineguns or a Fat Man. Once the Courier has passed the necessary Speech check to unlock his "secret inventory", Mick's inventory is complimented by the following items: *Several weapons in fixed amounts and conditions: ** One brass knuckles at 56% condition ** Four units of C-4 plastic explosive at full condition ** Three police batons at 45% condition ** Three sawed-off shotguns at 70% condition ** One silenced .22 pistol at 76% condition ** One spiked knuckles at 68% condition ** One straight razor at 67% condition ** One switchblade at 55% condition ** One tire iron at 76% condition ** 15 throwing knives at 65% condition *Additional weapons at varying levels of condition: ** Three silenced .22 pistols ** Two grenade machineguns ** Two power fists ** One ripper * Up to five sticks of dynamite or long-fuse dynamite * Up to three plasma grenades * Up to four pulse grenades Appearances Mick appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Mick's secret stash of weapons includes Fallout 3 guns like the Infiltrator, railway rifle, and the Chinese pistol; however, they cannot be obtained because they are classified only as world objects. * Mick says "Like I always say, a polite society is an armed society" when the player convinces him to sell better weapons. This is a reference to a quote from . Bugs * Mick's secret inventory is only added to his available items when initially unlocked. Once his inventory refreshes he will no longer carry the additional items. * His store inventory may never refresh, even after accessing his expanded inventory. ** A possible fix is performed by entering his store, then without interacting with either person, save and quit the game. Then use continue to load. Mick/Ralph will have restocked. This applies to all other vendors as well. If this doesn't work try standing right in front of him, waiting for 3–4 days then saving the game. Exit to the dashboard and then CONTINUE (not load) your game and he should have restocked. * Sometimes, when you ask to buy from him, you will not be able to buy from him. He will simply say, "take a look" and then will go right back to dialogue. * When selling things to Mick, he doesn't pay the full value of the object. * He may not appear inside of Mick and Ralph's store. Reloading the autosave upon entering will correct this. * He may not give you the Pimp-Boy 3 Billion, even after doing everything required for it. * Sometimes, Mick will get stuck in the hidden room, making it impossible to barter with him. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Mick (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Mick (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Мик (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Мік (Fallout: New Vegas)